Who Will be at Sanssouci Tonight?
by Kodelaine
Summary: Songfic based on Rufus Wainwright's "Sanssouci." Prussia is lamenting over all things lost, but the only thing he can count on being there for him is his dear Sanssouci, until of course an old friend shows up and tells him her feelings.


I was feeling not so good and I decided to make a quick PruHun fanfic based off of the amazing song, Sanssouci by Rufus Wainwright, so uh yeah here it is! It's the first fluffy thing I wrote ah. ;u;  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Red eyes gazed at the sun as it dipped behind the horizon, the pink sky reminding him so much of the times he'd shared this beutiful view with his king. A slight smile crossed his mouth as he turned, walking in from the balcony and sitting down in a chair, slowly closing his eyes. He had always loved coming here, since no one else would give him the time of day. He had lost everyone, his king, himself, and more importantly Erzsébet.

But the one thing that could never leave him would be his dear Sanssouci. No matter who or what left him, watching the sunset from his balcony always brought a smile to his face. The only thing missing was the Hungarian woman who he so luckily had shared his childhood with. Oh how he missed her, he even missed holding a bag of ice over a welt on his head received from her frying pan.

The albino chuckled, standing slowly and walking over to the balcony once more, looking over to the sun, down onto the long steps leading to the building, his Prussian blue car parked neatly next to a dark, forest green one. Wait, what? His heartbeat picked up as he stared down at the foreign car. Who's was it? No one ever came here around this time of day. A visitor? No, no one would ever bother to come visit him.

Prussia nearly fell off the balcony as he heard the front door open and close slowly. He quickly ran out of the balcony area, rushing down the stairs and stopped as he came into view of the front door. No one. Who had entered? Who had the KEY? He was sure he locked the... Well okay maybe he left it unlocked. What? No one ever came around her, and he didn't need to lock it while he was in here, anyways. The ex-nation jumped as he heard a door close behind him.

Who the Hell could have made it inside the house and up the stairs so fast? He quickly ran up the stairs, looking down both halls before the door to his private study closed. Prussia gulped, slowly walking down the hall and grabbing the door handle, slowly pulling the door open and looking around the room, heart still racing as he tried to find the location of the intruder. He glanced over to the balcony.

There they were. Or more accurately, she. She had a long, green dress embroidered with a golden flowing pattern, barely reaching her knees. Long, brown hair that went halfway down her back and pale, but slightly toned skin. It was her. It couldn't be anyone else. No one had ever been so beutiful. It was his Sanssouci.

The Hungarian stood, leaning on the railing of the balcony and watching the sunset. She jumped slightly as she heard the door open, causing her to turn and meet the Prussians gaze. She stared over at him, a calm, relaxed expression on her face, her emerald eyes sparkling in the light, the pink flowers in her hair looking as bright and vibrant as ever. "Hello, Gilbert."

The sound of his name, his HUMAN name, rolling over the beutiful lips of the woman he so dearly cherished caused the Prussian to shudder, eyes wide as he stared back at the other. "I-is it really..? I-is it you?" He muttered out, not even ashamed as his voice cracked slightly. She smiled weakly, a now sad expression on her face. "Yes." Hungary muttered, a tear rolling down her pale cheek as she stared over at the albino nation.

Prussia slowly walked over to her, eyes still widened in disbelief. "W-why..? Why did you come back? A-after all this time of hating me?" He muttered out, staring into her eyes, his own now glazed over with tears. She stepped over, gently resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to be your Sanssouci." She muttered out, tears running down her face as she slowly wrapper her arms around him.

He smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, stroking her long, brown locks of hair gently. "I'm sorry for what i've done..." He murmured against her neck, trying to hold back a sob. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent. "Don't be sorry, I'm here now, i'll always be here." She cooed, stroking the Prussians back gently.

"I... I love you, Erzsébet Héderváry. I won't leave you again." He choked out, eyes screwing shut as he shook, still holding the woman close to his chest. She smiled, pulling back and wiping a tear from his pale cheek. "Gilbert..?" She asked, smiling up into his ruby red eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and staring down at her questioningly. She slowly closed her eyes, leaning up and shyly pressing her lips against the others, her pale cheeks dusted a light red.

He gently kissed her back, sighing in content as he slowly pulled away, smiling down at Hungary. "You know..." She muttered against his neck, letting out a shaky breath. "If an ex-nation marries a country, they won't dissolve..." She said, tears running down her cheeks. His breath hitched as he heard that, eyes widening as he stared down at her, a light smile ghosting his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
